Performance stands out
by emmymarch
Summary: like a ton of diamonds nonperformance can always be explained always. Harold S. Geneen Au Performance: Where Parasite is not the villain. But... you just have to read it. Rated T cuze I bez paranoid. Account no longer active. See Bio for more info.
1. Chapter 1

_Hello again, so yeah this story is horrible. Do not read pass this or you will probable want to destroy me.:)_

 _Why isn't birdflash called_ _whelm?_

 _And I hate Invasion._

 **BRUGES**  
 **Dec 22, 19;50cet**

Dan was suspicious. _Why are all the crimes where the circus stops?_ He wondered as he checked the wires of the trapeze. _Don't want what happened to my parents, that would not be whelming ..._ He shuddered at the thought of that, When he felt a sting, and then a hand ruffle his hair he looked up and saw Ray the new guy*. " Those pesky mosquitoes," Ray groaned to himself. Dan's Robin senses were tingling. "Hey." the man boomed. "just wanted to give you some good luck kid." The man chuckled. Dan relaxed a little and smiled "thanks you too." "Ten _Minutes_ till show time!" Yelled Haly. "Well got to get ready for the show, _break a leg_." _That dude is weird,_ he thought, _oh man I'm starting to feel sick could it be? Nah._ Decide Robin, as he began to pale.

" Hey Rob-Dan are you alright." ask Dawn (M'gann). Walking up noticing how much paler he was. "I'm fine." snapped Dan. She jumped, and he immediately started apologizing. "I'm sorry, I guess I'm not feeling the aster." He said before Dean (Conner) hears and shoves him in a wall. "Its fine Dan, probably just last minute jitters I imagine, I wouldn't know, because I never preformed before." She smiled. He nods before walking away as Diane (Artemis) walks up and frowns.

"Whats up." she asked. "Nothing its just Dan." "Then obliviously its something." Replied Diane "Well you see I'm worried its just that he is so young and far away from home that I was wondering if maybe..." Dawn trails off. "Maybe what, we call Batman or?" Asked Diane. They look at each other "Wally."

Diane reaches for her comm unit. "Baywatch." she spoke into the comm unit. " _Well hello and who is this?"_ Asked Wally. Diane groaned. "Who else calls you Baywatch kid mouth?" " _Well isn't it Arty-Farty what can I do for you? Let me guess you are looking for a date and thought you could get with the wall-."_ "Can it _Wall-man_!" Diane took at deep breath, and looked at Dawn and mouth 'Shoot Me.' Dawn smiled and then motion to continue. Diane looked around coast clear. "Look its robin-" started Diane. _"Oh my gosh is he hurtsickdeadangrey!"_ "Calm down Baywatch hes fine." Diane heard a sigh, and continued. "We just think hes homesick maybe a familiar face- _wait_ why aren't you here did Bats think you were going to corrupted his little Robin?" " _What! Never mind where are you."_ "Haly's circus." she heard choking. " _What oh my gosh I will be right there."_ And with that he hung up.

Diane shared a look with Dawn, "Well." dawn said "Wally's really protective of Robin." "Yeah." said Diane "Oh lets not tell 'Dan' he wouldn't be whelmed." Dawn nodded in agreement. "Hey susp-Girls." said Dane (Roy) poking his head in. "5 minutes till show time." Diane groans and leaves, Dawn pauses hearing something, she looks around nothing _hun must have been my imagination_ she thinks before setting up the mind link.

 _Everybody here?_ Asked Miss Martian.

 _Yeah._ Said Roy. _  
Hump._ Grunted Conner. _  
Yes miss m._ Replied Robin a little strained as if out of breathe. _  
Uh hun._ Mumbled Artemis.

 **BRUGES**  
 **Dec 22, 20;00cet**

"Dames en Heren, Mesdames et Messieurs, Ladies and Gentlemen. Welcome to Haly's international traveling circus. Where the world in the center ring is your oyster, and these are our last pearls. The Daring Dangers! Dan Danger, Dawn Danger, Diane Danger, Dane Danger, and Dean Danger." The crowed watch as they did flips, and shot arrows. "Flying on the trapeze." continued Haley. "Without a net. Which has not been performed since the Flying Graysons. May they rest in peace."

Dan aimed for the trapeze bar and missed. _Dang my shortness._ He thought until he realized the situation " _Don't blow our cover_." He said calmly telepathy, but inside he was freaking out _'no I can't die, not like my parents'._

He was almost to the ground when a flash grabbed him running him outside the tent. "Wally?" Croaked Dan, he suddenly wasn't feeling the aster. Wally looked down at his friend concerned. "Dick are you okay?" He asked setting him down, "Yeah." Dan replied, starting to walk he suddenly felt extremely dizzy and almost fell when Kf caught him, noting how light he was _dude totally needs to eat more._ Thought Kid Flash.

The Dangers and Pop Haly ran out. _Please let him be all right,_ thought Haly _I can't loose him too_. "Di-Dan are you alright?" Asked Pop Haly breathlessly from running. "Yeah no not feeling the aster." Dan mumbled. Dawn puts a hand on his forehead and gasps pulling her hand back "Hes burning up." She said "Take him to the circuses medical center!" Yelled Haly. Wally picked up Dan and race him to the medical room. _Don't worry pal I got you._

 **Unknown  
Dec 22, 20;25  
**  
A man in a brown trench coat, drenched wet in rain outside of Bruges. When another man showed up. "Zucco." The new man said. "Ray is it... done?" Zucco trailed off. "Yeah got the first dose in, you got the next one?" Ray asked. Zucco tossed him a vial. "Can I ask you a question?" Ray asked. "You already ask but what?" Deadpanned Zucco "Why?" He asked "Lets just say I'm killing two birds with one stone, now scram!" Ordered Zucco. Confused the man ran off "hehehe." laughed Zucco as he disappeared in the shadows "Bird is the perfect term."

 _Artemis name Diana is equivalent to Artemis in Roman mythology_

 _What does Ray do?_

 _I don't know where to go from here. HELP!_

 _Please pretty please Review_


	2. Chapter 2

_So Yeah the plot belongs to_ _ **Foxdemonsrock,**_ _and Dc,cartoon network, all I own is the wording.  
And please review, I need lots of help. (0.0) _

**Circus Medical Center  
Dec 22, 22;45**

Its hard to see your best friend so sick, so... not full of life. Those were the thoughts that were running through Wally's head, as he saw Robin lying on the med-bed. He had talked to his teammates after dropping the acrobat off, who told him about how Batman issued a mission and blah blah blah, if Wally was being honest, he stopped paying attention after Batman.

After that 'interesting' story, he called Batman who went Daddybats on him. The Ginger then ran back to the med center. And breathlessly took a seat next to the sleeping Boy wonder, and grab an energy bar from his emergency stash.

 _Phew,_ thought Wally, _I have done more then I ever have in my life._ Wally looked over the acrobat, so sick it was heart breaking. After finishing his snack, Wally grabbed the medical file and started reading it. when all of a sudden he felt a shadow overwhelming him he looked up and saw Batman _glaring_ at him.

The speedster shivered, Daddybats! "H-hey... um." stuttered Wally.

"Wallace." Was the reply

Full first name. This is a disaster, heavy on the dis.

"Explain." The dark knight growl. Wally gulped and began to tell batman.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 **BREAKLINE** o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"So let me get this straight," sighed Bruce having taken off his cowl. "The team went on a mission, by me and now robin is sick, after almost dying after falling off the trapeze." Wally nodded, the playboy sighed again and shook his head. "You know his id." not a question a statement, the soulless ginger nodded and looked at the youngest in the room. "He told me..." Wally trailed off when Bruce interrupted. "After Failsafe* I know he told me." The Dark Knight looked at his son as he began to stir. Dan slowly opened his eyes and looked around the room. "Tati." When his eyes laid on Bruce

Wally sensing that things need to be said hugged his friend, and wish him well, and like a flash ran.

" _Bru-Tati,"_ whispered Dick having taken off his mask. " _imi pare rau (cough cough) ca (cough cough) mintit si (cough cough) a spus I (cough cough cough.)"_ He couldn't continued to say Bruce was worried was an understatement but he didn't show it he just smirked and lean over and kiss his little boy's head and said. "E bine micul meu pasare doar de odihna." "Bine... I love you daddy." whispered Dick before going back under. "I love you too my little bird."

Just then the door open and this man with blond hair walked in "Hi," the man chirped "I'm the circus's doctor you must be dan's dad, I have his medicine." The doctor said, walking over to the boy holding a needle. He quickly push the needle into the last flying Grayson's arm. "What did you say your name was?" Asked Bruce. As the man began to leave _Weird_ thought Bruce _That he only put medicine in, didn't check up on him._

The man turn around, "I didn't its Ray."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 **BREAKLINE** o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"I hope hes okay," said Miss martian concern for the youngest. The other teen heroes agree all having put on their hero uniforms. When Wally ran in,and was bombarded with question.

"Is he okay?"

"Can we see him?"

"Has Batman arrived?"

The questions kept coming and coming, until a voice rang through.

"Let him tell us about my baby bro."

It was Roy, Wally looked at the older ginger gratefully, and then replied. "He okay, Batman has arrived, and NO you may not see him." The team was shocked at Wally's reply. "Why not?" asked Superboy. "Because Rob and Bats are incognito." Wally whispered, not wanting the circus to hear, the team nodded. "Maybe," continued Wally. "Later when the Daddybats is over you can visit, Roy?" The young ginger looked at his older 'brother.' "You want to visit?" He asked. "Why does he get to and not us?" Asked Artemis. "I know his ID!" Yelled Roy, Wally rolled his eyes and grab Roy's arm while the ginger archer continued "Why did you think I came?" Roy asked "I know what this circus means to him." Then let him self be dragged by Wally, who was ignoring the shocked looks of the team.

They where almost in front of the hospital when Roy, (who had broken free of Wally's grip.) Shoved Wally to some bushes. "Why hmmp." Began the speedster when Roy put his hand over Wally's mouth "First don't bite me." deadpanned the 18, seeing that look in Wally's eye. "Second _Kid Idiot_ don't you _see?"_ Wally shook his head Roy sighed then removed his hand from the youngster mouth, and shoved his head out of the bushes. "Now you see?" Roy hissed. At first Wally didn't but then he did.

Ray was walking out of the infirmary.

"Why is that guy visiting Dick?" asked Wally getting back in the bushes. "I don't know," Roy replied. "But we should visit 'Dan' later, and investigate now." not asking but saying. "I like the way you think _Roy-Boy._ " Was the 15 year old's reply Said person rolled his eyes at nickname, then stood up and stretch, joints popping, "geez old man." snickered Wally.

"Hahaha very funny, _Wallace._ "

Wally frowned then stood up, "where do we start?" He asked. "I don't know it's usually the Boy Wonder that decides that." Stated Roy. "I guess," grumble Roy after thinking for awhile "we could get your team to help." Wally whooped

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o **BREAKLINE** 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

When Dick woke up again, he felt worse then before. _I feel really louse I can't let Bruce know._ He thought as he tried to sit up, but failed "Easy now." As familiar voice said. Dick opened his eyes... though he didn't remember closing them. Bruce slowly grabbed the Boy Wonder under the armpits and lifted him up. " _Thanks_ _Daddy_. Whispered Dick. The playboy chuckled and then asked concernedly. "How are you feeling chum?"

"Okay." Was the reply.

A look of concern past over the man as he looked over HIS boy. Pale with rosy checks, his hands as Bruce took them in his own small and cold like ice, thin with stick like arms*, and just _small_. He tenderly put his hand over the boy, not warm.  
 _  
Hot._

Bruce looked around and found a thermometer. "Open up." Said Bruce, Dick opened his mouth enough to stick the thermometer. He then adjusted the boy so that he was leaning on Bruce, They then sat in comfortable silence until the thermometer beeped. "103.7," Bruce read hiding his worry it just confirm his suspicion about 'Ray'.

"Whats the circus's doctors name?" The detective asked. "Um Dr Dean Moss, why do you ask?" The young ebony asked, after seeing the expression on his dad's face. Bruce shook his head _no reason for him to get worked up._ The man thought "No reason, you just focus on getting well." He said ending the discussion. Dick nodded and leaned into Bruce.

That was concerning.

Dick didn't fight he just...

Agreed.

"Chum you sure your okay?" The dark knight asked. "Yes?" Lied Dick.

"Richard John Grayson-Wayne*."

"Okay." confessed Dick, "I feel _horrible,_ My throat hurts, my head hurts, I feel cold, and just plain _weird."_ Bruce frowned, most people wouldn't notice, but Dick saw it was more then usual. "Dad, am I going to be alright?" The younger ebony asked, worried. "Yes," Bruce half-lied, because honestly he didn't know. The Batman _didn't_ know. "Dick I need to call Alfred, he's worried sick so _rest_." Bruce deadpanned. Dick smiled and nodded going back to sleep, unknowing his dad worry.

*I know he isn't adopted but whatever.

Pretty please review I would be so happy


	3. Author's note

**Author's note!**

I'm so sorry, so very sorry.

This story is on temporary hiatus. I have no idea what to with this.

If you have some ideas, please let me know, it will help a lot.

Okay I'm done.


End file.
